


yet to be...

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Dreams, M/M, Reincarnation, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik cannot imagine what the visions and feelings are that fill his <i>sleep</i>, but he wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet to be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts), [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



> Written in response to [this idea](http://pearlo.tumblr.com/post/76146516642/helens78-copperbadge-slow-riot-asking-the), and for the following prompts at the Porn Battle: future, reincarnation, reunion.

ERIK knows that what he sensing is not normal. Bots like him do not dream and were not meant to dream, but the feeling of being held down and made to come is so real that he cannot think of how it is happening.

Next to him is Charles, his new owner. They have not taken the time to know each other, except for social niceties. ERIK has not even been able to perform his required job, but the feelings that are still floating in his brain mimic what it might be like.

He is not sure why the men in the vision look like he and Charles only with more familiarity. The man, another Erik, was held down and someone who looked like Charles worked into him fast, and then slow, as if there was no other place they needed to be.

But that is all so foreign to what he knows so far. Not only the vision of these two men, but of what he should be doing. Charles has been sleeping quietly for hours now, and ERIK knows that his sleep setting is more to ease fears of what all bots could do when their owners rest than for him to recuperate like Charles.

If only the feelings and the visions were not so tempting. He wants - and longs - to be with Charles. To give his owner pleasure and to be of service and use. So far - and it has only been a few hours - he has nothing to do. Turning over, he looks at the lines of Charles’ face and needs to do what he has been programmed to do.

Slowly, he takes his hands and starts to lightly press them against Charles. His owner has a face like a babe, but that does not mean that ERIK thinks Charles is young. He knows better than that. His movements against Charles’ skin start to awaken his owner and ERIK looks hopeful as Charles’ eyes open.

“Good morning,” ERIK says as if that will help to ease the tension in the room and allow him to do what he is designed to do.

For an answer, there is only a grumble before Charles drops his head back into the pillow.

ERIK carefully pulls the pillow away and hopes to look into Charles’ eyes again. They are remarkably blue and clear. His other hand is still ghosting along Charles’ body and as if without thinking Charles starts to moan to the touches.

“Let me,” he says and moves to remove Charles’ pajamas and underwear. Charles’ cock was starting to rise and ERIK takes it in his hand and brings it to full hardness. “Was that your dream that I felt?” he asks, having noticed that Charles took no time to bring fully erect.

“You felt that?” Charles asks, and ERIK nods.

“It felt strange. Mostly because the men looked like us, but did not seem to be us.”

“I’ve had them for as long as I can remember - the dreams - I mean. Someone said it was me remembering my great-grandfather and his lover, but I’m not sure.”

“Then, shall we see if what we do can replace their presence?” There is jealousy running through his circuits, ERIK knows, though he hopes that if Charles is interested the dreams will never appear again.

The future, their future, is yet to be determined, even if there is a past that haunts Charles daily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **ang3lsh1** for the quick beta.


End file.
